Puberty
by Michantous
Summary: semua kru mugiwara tercenggang dengan Luffy yang baru saja Pubertas. tapi yang membuat para kru tercenggang adalah orang yang di mimpikan Luffy. Warning : boyxboy. This is LuSan but slight ZoSan


One piece © Eichiro Oda

Puberty © Michantous

Minnaaaa~~ aku Author baru~~

Aku udah lama jadi siders lho~ #ga da yang nanya#

Mohon bantuannya ya para minna Senpai sekalian~~

Aku harap ff yang sangat pendek nan gaje milikku ini bisa menghibur kalian. Sebenarnya ff ini lebih menjurus pada LuSan dari pada ZoSan jadi ZoSan hanya Slight Friendship disini.

* * *

Happy reading!

Xxx

Setelah dua tahun berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Semua kru benar-benar berubah, termasuk sang kapten. Mugiwara Luffy, ia tampak sedikit lebih dewasa. Walau tak ada seorang kru pun yang sadar akan hal itu.

Pagi ini Sanji sedang memasak di dapur. Suasana dapur yang tenang dan hanya terdengar suara dari aktivitas yang sedang Sanji lakukan. Sanji memotong wortel dengan cepat lalu ia segera membalik masakan yang lain. Sanji yang tengah serius dengan masakannya tiba-tiba terusik oleh sebuah suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya.

"Oi! Shitty Cook! Aku masuk!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik dapur Zoro langsung saja membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk ke dapur.

"Ckh! Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun Marimo!"

Sanji bedecak tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaannya. Sanji masih tetap fokus pada bahan-bahan masakannya ia dengan terampil mengukur takaran gizi untuk sarapan hari ini.

"Kalau aku tidak Sopan aku tidak akan minta izin kalau mau masuk" Zoro menjawab dengan malas sambil memperhatikan Sanji yang tengah bekerja keras.

"kh, Marimo idiot. Kau mencari sake kan? Cepat ambil sake mu dan keluar dari sini!" Ujar Sanji sambil mengaduk nasi goreng sea foodnya. Zoro hanya memasang tampang datar lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sakenya.

Zoro membuka tutup botol sake itu lalu meneguknya sedikit. Ia beralih menatap Sanji yang masih berkutik dengan segala macam masakan. Karena penasaran Zoro pun mengampiri Sanji.

"Apa saja yang kau buat hari ini?" Ujar Zoro di belakang Sanji dan dengan nistanya Zoro pun terkena pentungan dari centong sayur milik Sanji karena sempat membuat Sanji terkejut dan konsentrasinya buyar.

"Argh! Aku bertanya baik-baik 'kan? Tidak usah memukulku segala!" Zoro protes sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasi ku, Marimo. Cepat pergi!" Ujar Sanji dengan nyolot dan itu pun berhasil membuat Zoro minggat dari dapur tercintanya.

Ooo

Semua kru sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Sanji mengabsen satu-satu para krunya sambil memberikan jatah makanan pada mereka.

"Ini untuk Nami-san~ dan Robin-chan~~" Sanji menaruh makan di depan kedua Ladies tercintanya Nami dan Robin.

"Ini untuk Marimo, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, Franky, dan..." Sanji berhenti sejenak saat tempat yang biasany di duduki oleh Luffy kosong. Yang lainnya juga baru menyadari bahwa kapten mereka tidak ada disana.

"Kemana si daging bodoh itu?" Ujar Sanji sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Ah.. mungkin dia belum bangun. Biar aku ba—"

BRAK!

Perkataan Ussop terhenti dan tatapan semua kru beralih pada pintu dapur yang dibuka dengan kencang.

"MINNA! AKU... AKU... AKU— APA INI?" Ujar Luffy dengan panik seraya memegang celananya yang terlihat basah di bagian –piiip- nya.

Semua kru memasang wajah datar atas sikap kaptennya yang amat sangat lebay. Semuanya melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing begitu juga Sanji yang sedang membagikan makanannya.

"Luffy, kau mengompol ?" Ussop bertanya dengan santai. Dia memaklumi sikap idiot kaptennya yang kelewat nista itu. Yah.. semua kru menduga kalau Luffy pasti mengompol padahal...

"Tidak Ussop! Ini beda! Aku tidak ngompol! Chopper tolong aku," Luffy berlari pada Chopper

Sanji yang risih melihat keributan yang di buat oleh kaptennya di dapur segere menghampiri Luffy yang sudah benar-benar panik.

"Hei hei kapten, tanglah sebentar. Kalau kau tidak ngompol, lalu apa?" Ujar Sanji sambil memperhatikan celana Luffy yang basah. Para kru yang lain pun ikut memperhatikannya karena mendengar perkataan Luffy bahwa ia tidak mengompol.

"AH! LUFFY! KAU MIMPI BASAH!" teriak Ussop saat sadar melihat celana Luffy yang basah cairan lendir berwarna putih susu.

"Eh? Aku tidak mimpi hujan-hujanan, Ussop" Jawab Luffy serius dan mendapatkan jitakan dari Nami.

"Dasar bodoh, mimpi basah itu bukan berarti kau mimpi di basahi air!" Ujar Nami dengan jengkel

"hah..?" Luffy malah memasang wajah yang polosnya minta ampun. Sehingga membuat para kru bersweetdropria.

"Hoy Luffy, apa yang kau mimpikan semalam?" tanya Zoro dengan cengiran lebar. Membuat Sanji yang melihatnya merinding seketika.

"ehm... semalam ya?... kalau tidak salah aku bermimpi... kita semua berada di pantai...lalu..."

"Hei! Jangan bilang kau memimpikan Nami-san dan Robin-chan!" Perkataan Luffy di potong oleh Sanji yang sudah memanas di tempat.

"lalu... aku melihat...tenda..."

"Tenda?" tanya seluruh kru bersamaan

Luffy berhenti Sejenak membuat para kru tambah penasaran terlebih Sanji yang tidak terima kalau-kalau Luffy memimpikan salah satu ladies pujaannya.

"ya, aku melihat tenda di pinggir pantai. Ku kira di sana ada tumpukan daging... tapi ternyata..." Luffy menunduk dan wajahnya mulai memerah membuat para kru berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kecuali Chopper dan Sanji. Kalau Sanji sih dia sudah mencak-mencak sangking penasarannya.

"Cepat katakan, ternyata apa?" Kini Zoro angkat suara karena ikut penasaran

"GLUK" Luffy meneguk ludahnya membuat Sanji benar-benar berpikir negatif tentang Luffy dan kedua ladiesnya.

"ternyata... yang aku lihat... " kepala Luffy mulai berasap dann tubuhnya bergetar

"yang aku lihat... adalah... San..ji..." selesai mengatakan itu terlihat keluar darah dari hidung Luffy dengan cukup deras. Hampir mirip dengan Sanji yang mimisan saat melihat Nami-san dan Robin-chan nya yang seksi.

Mendengar perkataan Luffy, Semua Kru menatap aneh ke arah Sanji terutama Zoro rivalnya ia menatap Sanji dengan sangat-sangat aneh dan Sanji hanya bisa tercenggang atas perkataan Luffy.

"A―Aku, San..Ji... Sanji terlihat—lebih Lezat dari pada, daging—" Luffy pun terkapar dengan bolah mata yang berwarna putih semua serta mulut yang terbuka terengap-engap.

Dan semua Kru pun menganga lebar jawdrop bersamaan kecuali Robin yang masih kalem tersenyum lucu.

"GYAAAAA! LUUFYYYYYY! PANGGIL DOKTEERRR!" Chopper segera lari-lari mengelilingi Luffy yang terkapar.

"Kau adalah Dokternya" Ujar Robin menenagkan Chopper yang langsung tenang saat ingat bahwa ia adalah Dokter.

Zzz

Semenjak kejadian itu Luffy pun makin giat pedekate pada Sanji dan berkali-kali dia mencoba melamar Sanji. Entah dapat masukan dari mana yang jelas Luffy benar-benar bertekad untuk menjadikan Sanji sebagai calon Ratu bajak lautnya(?).

"Sanji~~~ Aku laparrrrr~~" Luffy memeluk Sanji dari belakang dengan erat sedangkan Sanji hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan background yang suram.

"Siapa sangka daya tarik mu itu malah memikat kapten kita yang kelewat polos itu, Shitty Cook" ujar Zoro yang sedang berlatih dengan barbelnya di dek bawah.

PLETAKH

"DIAM KAU MOSS HEAD SIALAN!" Sanji yang kesal melempar Zoro dengan centong sayur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ehm.. Sanji aku ingin mencium."

"—ehk!" ∑(OдOlll)

Luffy berkata dengan polos dan membuat Sanji terdiam. Dengan wajah datar Sanji melepaskan pelukan Luffy darinya.

"OI MARIMO!"

"HAAAHHH?"

"TANGKAP AKU."

"AP—"

Dalam hitungan detik Sanji menjatuhkan dirinya dari dek atas dan...

BRUGH!

"Arg..."

Tepat menimpa Zoro beserta barbel raksasa miliknya.

"terimakasih. Ha ha.." ujar Sanji datar tanpa merasa bersalah terhadap Zoro yang tengah sekarat tertimpa dirinya dan ditambah barbel raksasa itu.

"HOEI! ZOROO! JANGAN MEREBUT SANJI DARIKU! DIA ADALAH CALON RATU KU! INGAT ITU!"

~THE END~

Para Senpai, Review Please~~


End file.
